There Goes My Life
by Gleeklover7
Summary: What happens when Nick and Jeff Duval-Sterling's youngest daughter Claire gets pregnant at 16? No one ever expected this.They also really never expected that the father would be 18 year old Patrick Kane from the Chicago Blackhawks. (Includes grown up Brittany and Sebastian)
1. Chapter 1

Nothing about 16 year old Claire's pregnancy had been easy. In her mind every decision she made felt like the wrong one. Sitting on the family's couch she looked down at the faded fabric. Seated in the living room where both of her dads, brother, Patrick's parents and siblings and seated beside Claire was her 17 year old boyfriend. They were all waiting for Claire and Patrick's decision. The decision they never made. Claire couldn't bear to look into her father's eyes. She knew all too well what they were going through. When Claire's 18 year old big sister Belinda had gotten pregnant at 16 her parents were completely shocked, surprised and incredibly hurt, but no one could have been prepared for when tiny, blonde headed Claire told them the news. Claire was the baby of the family. Claire who they had always been so protective over, Claire who they had always been so careful about, but somehow Claire had gotten pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

July 3rd 2013  
Claire sat on the hospital bed, clutching her side. ''Stupid fucking asshole! Fucking cross-checking when I was going in for a line change'' she seethed in anger. She had only been away at hockey camp for 3 days. Now she was seated on a lumpy hospital bed waiting for the doctor. She looked over at Patrick, who was looking around the room and instantly calmed down. 'I'm sorry for making you drive all that way to come get me. When they told me I had to go to the hospital I didn't want to worry my dads'' Patrick just smiled. ''No worries''. Claire lay back down. There was something about Patrick that made him stand out from other guys she had dated. Whether it was his bouncy blonde curls, or his dimples or maybe it was his love and passion for hockey. She didn't know. What she did know was that she loved him.  
Suddenly the doctor walked in. The look on her face freighted Claire. '' That player must of got me real good'' she thought to herself. She waited as the doctor sat down on the chair that was placed beside the bed. ''Ms. Duval, it seems as we are going to need a blood sample'' Claire crinkled up her nose. Why did they need a blood sample? It wasn't her blood that was seething in pain. It was her side. ''Okay?'' she responded out loud, but in her mind all she kept thinking was ''stupid doctor! It's my ribs that hurt,you dumbass''


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

Claire had been lying on the hard bed of the hospital room for over an hour and by now she wasn't just mad. She was furious. What the hell was taking them so long? She looked over at Patrick, who she could tell had, had enough. She was about to stand up to leave when the Doctor came rushing in with a larger, red haired nurse. ''Took you long enough'' she said out loud, in a voice that was unusually cold. The doctor ignored the young teen. ''Ma'am, we need you to come along with us'' Claire stood up, grabbing Patrick's hand. ''What the hell is going on?'' The doctor didn't reply. Just simply walked out of the room. Claire followed, trying her best to keep up, but the pain at her ribs was almost unbearable. The doctor suddenly stopped at the end of the hall and turned into a dark lit room, ushering for Claire and Patrick to go. The doctor then waited for Claire to lie down on the bed before turning on a machine. It was an ultrasound machine. Claire recognized it from when she went to one of her big sisters doctor's appointments. ''What's happening'' Claire was suddenly very,very frightened.  
Lifting up her shirt and spreading a cold gel on her stomach, the doctor didn't respond. Claire watched as the doctor moved the wand over her stomach. She just reached over and grabbed Patrick's hand. After what seemed like a life time the doctor turned to look at the two young blondes. '' '' the doctor started. ''I hate to be the bearer of bad news, you being so young of course'' Claire had no idea what she was talking about. Before she could ask the doctor what she meant the doctor continued ''it seems as though you are pregnant'' Claire's life seemed to flash before her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not to to Claire.


	4. Chapter 3

January 2014~  
Claire looked up at everyone seated in the living room. They were all waiting, getting impatient for their answer. Finally Patrick broke the uneasy silence. ''We don't know what we want to do'' Claire looked up to see Nick narrow his eyes. There was no question about .Nick hated Patrick. He had since day one and probably always would hate him. ''You're due any second, and you still haven't made up your fucking mind?'' Claire let out a small whimper. She knew that Nick only swore when he was upset. She watched as Jeff gently rubbed the brunettes back in a calming way. ''What he means is, that you two really need to make a decision. The baby isn't going to stay in there forever'' Claire didn't know how to respond. She knew that. She knew that she didn't have long. She also knew that she didn't want to make the wrong decision. She was thankful when Jackie (Patrick's mom) spoke up. ''Claire, you need to do what is best for you and the baby ,you know we are going to be here and are going to support you know matter what your choice is'' Hearing those words brought Claire a small bit of hope. ''I still think you should keep it'' Claire looked up at her older brother. ''I do too'' Jessica (Patrick's sister) piped up. Claire bit her lip. 'I think we should too'' A smile smiled crept up on her lips as Patrick wrapped his arm around her. It was nice to finally make the decision. Claire just hoped she had picked the right one.


End file.
